Enter the Dragon
by Ash Night1
Summary: Eeeh. The Summary's inside.
1. Where's My Knight In Shining Armor?

b"Enter the Dragon"/b  
All characters © Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I am NOT making money off this, (lol), and if Miss Rowling  
  
reads this, please don't sue me. All I have is $16.75.  
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been an outcast. She has been sulking by herself, and has no means of   
  
communication with the trio, not even Hermione. Ron is worried about her, but maybe Malfoy is too..(Can   
  
you guess the pairing? I'll give you three guesses..)  
(Fourth year fic. In reviews, if I spelt something wrong or got a fact wrong, please tell me! Comments   
  
greatly appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed, flames welcomed! :D)  
1  
Where's my Knight in Shining Armor..? Rather..Dragon.  
Ginny Weasley was having a great time looking down at the floor while walking to Defense   
  
Against the Dark Arts (DADA). The teacher, currently, was Mad Eye Moody. She was by herself. She had   
  
no best friend, and nobody was there for her. She excelled in classes, but didn't show any signs of   
  
appreciation when teachers praised her, just nodded and went back to doodling and writing on parchment.   
  
She usually doodled the people she thought a lot about, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and sometimes   
  
Neville. Her house was Gryffindor, although Ginny felt she shouldn't have been placed there. She had   
  
double DADA with the Slytherins today (A/N can you do that? O.o, since all J.K. wrote was about double   
  
potions). Malfoy was in her class, because Dumbledore had requested he take DADA again, because of his   
  
bad grades. Ginny was honored for being top student all the time. Nobody understood her, nobody knew her   
  
feelings..nobody knew her true self.   
"Ginny…Ginny?…Ginny!" Moody called her.  
  
"What..?" she said, yawning.  
  
"Class ended about ten minutes ago," informed Moody.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry. I just didn't get any sleep last night," Ginny apologized and picked up her books.   
  
She turned around to leave, but the sight of Malfoy's sneer made her stop.  
  
"So, Weasley, have a nice sleep?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"Sure," Ginny looked down at the floor and walked away.  
  
"How odd," she thought to herself, walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
She walked in the girls' dormitory, where a bed welcomed her deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was in the Slytherin Common Room, avoiding Pansy's sultry gaze that   
  
seemed to be like the basilisk's gaze, only Pansy's lured him in the closet with her.  
  
"So, why were you talking to Weasley?" Pansy spat at the last y.   
"Because I can, Parkinson. Now go away, I have more important things to do than talk to you," he sneered then turned away, leaving a horrified Pansy, frozen there.   
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had woken up after about a two hour nap.  
"Ohhh. Why did I have to wake up now? Why not tomorrow?" she said, yawning. She got up to change her skirt and shirt. She changed in a pair of jeans with the Gryffindor crest etched in it and a flashy, red shirt.   
"Hullo, Gin!" Ron greeted her, blocking her path to get out. Ginny had to go to the library, she had a 'specific' book she wanted to look for.  
"Oh..hi Ron." she said, staring blankly at him.  
"Where are you headed?" he asked inquisitively.   
"The library," she told him.  
Ron moved away from the entrance, allowing Ginny to leave.  
  
Draco was writing a poem, for once in his life. He had never thought of himself as a poem writer. He decided to write one. His poem turned out as…  
  
bEnter the dragon,  
The dragon is your aide  
Your partner  
Even though it breathes fire  
The dragon will not harm you.  
The dragon will not harm you.  
If you just trust the dragon…  
The dragon will not harm you.  
Let the dragon enter.  
In your life.  
It can burn the heartaches out of your pain filled heart.  
If you just…let the dragon enter./b  
  
"Wow. That was a crap poem." decided Malfoy, and he began crumpling it up.  
He suddenly got an idea.  
"Maybe this will come in handy later…" he smirked.   
Little did he know, that one poem would change his life. 


	2. The Letter and Finding Out Her Secret Ad...

b"Enter the Dragon"/b  
All characters © Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I am NOT making money off this, (lol), and if Miss Rowling  
  
reads this, please don't sue me. All I have is $16.75.  
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been an outcast. She has been sulking by herself, and has no means of   
  
communication with the trio, not even Hermione. Ron is worried about her, but maybe Malfoy is too..(Can   
  
you guess the pairing? I'll give you three guesses..)  
(Fourth year fic. In reviews, if I spelt something wrong or got a fact wrong, please tell me! Comments   
  
greatly appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed, flames welcomed! :D)  
  
2  
The Letter and Finding Out Her Secret Admirer and The Kiss  
  
Malfoy put the 'poem' in an envelope. He took out a silver quill, bewitched with a green drop shadow on every letter he wrote.  
"Virginia Weasley," the letters had an unruly scribble, but it was still readable.  
"There you go," he smirked, and sent another owl instead of his traditional owl, so Ginny would think the poem was from a secret admirer.   
  
Ginny was lollygagging around the school, looking for something to do. She was bored out of her mind, when suddenly, an owl swooped and dropped the letter in her hair.  
"Wow. Nice delivery," she muttered. She tangled with her hair for a moment. When she had took it out, finally, she gawked at the envelope.  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY." it said.  
"What's this?" Ginny questioned the letter, even though she knew the inanimate object would not just suddenly speak back to her.  
She opened it. A piece of parchment stuck out. She grabbed it, and began to read it.  
When she had done, she said, "…From..your secret admirer?"  
Now Ginny had to swoon. She had a secret admirer! But she wondered who would actually like her? All the boys in Gryffindor were taken, except Neville, but Ginny decided it wasn't Neville. So she crossed his name out in her mind.   
"Oh..I have no idea who would do this.." Ginny said, finally crossing out all the boys' names in Hogwarts in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile, a very pleased Malfoy had been a 'peeping tom' for about five minutes.  
"What a stupid git. Of course she would have fallen for it, Weasleys always do." he smiled evilly, but concealed laughter so Ginny wouldn't hear him.  
"Hey, Weasley," his annoying voice (to Ginny, it's her POV, kinda.) called out to Ginny.  
"What do you want?" she turned around, not facing him. She pocketed the letter, but Malfoy was too quick and fished it out before Ginny could cry out.  
After pretending to read it, Malfoy, in a great (cough cough) acting voice, went "Ooooooh, little Miss Weasley has a secret admirer!" he smirked for about the thousandth time.  
  
"Let go!" she grabbed the letter and sternly walked away.  
"Weasley…I know who wrote that letter. Meet me in the dungeons. 9PM." Malfoy smiled.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you can find out later." he lured her.  
Like a fish, Ginny was hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Ginny sat in the common room, still astonished Malfoy would tell her.   
The big old grandfather clock (it's my story! So I say they have a grandfather clock! :P) rang 9 PM. Ginny heaved a deep sigh, and ventured out of the common room.  
  
She walked down to the dungeons. To her surprise, Malfoy was there. For once, Draco Malfoy had kept a promise.  
  
"Virginia, are you so sure you want to find out?" Draco questioned her first.  
"Yes. Yes, of course!" Ginny said in a well-duh voice.  
  
"Okay. It was me. The famous Draco Malfoy." he confessed.  
"You've got to be kidding. Who is it really?" she interrogated him.  
"Me!" he said solemnly.  
"Oh..no..no.."  
"Ginny..in the past 3 hours, I've realized that this is true love. Originally, this was supposed to be a trick on you, but I found out how much I love you."  
Ginny just stood there frozen.  
Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and turned around and left.  
Ginny was much too frozen to say anything.   
But if you had stood there for one second more, you could have seen her lips curl up in a smile. 


End file.
